


Stars

by MistressKat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brightest stars are those close by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moth2fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/gifts).



> Prompt: Stars.

Ianto huddles deeper into his suit jacket, the night air biting through the thin material with ease. The rooftop is slippery with frost as he walks over to Jack.

Above them the sky is endless and full of life. It doesn’t make Ianto feel small, just lucky. “Which one is yours?” he asks, head turned up toward the millions of pinpricks of light.

The silence stretches for a few seconds and then he feels a touch at the nape of his neck, Jack’s fingers brushing slowly against the exposed skin.

“This one,” Jack says, and Ianto can tell he’s smiling.


End file.
